Ya no estás
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: El ir a ese lugar se había convertido en algo típico para él. A pesar de tener a esas personas a su alrededor, el no tener a su progenitor seguía doliéndole. ¿Quién será la persona que consiga mostrarle la verdad feliz tras la tristeza? (Ganador del concurso Por los caídos del foro de dc-mk-fansub)


Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, yo solo los pongo en diferentes situaciones para divertirme y divertir.

* * *

…Ya no Estás…

Allí estaba él de nuevo.

El ir a aquel lugar solitario y silencioso se había convertido en una rutina con el paso de los años.

No podía evitar ir al menos en aquel nefasto día que todo se sumía en oscuridad, recordando el hecho acaecido años atrás, cuando aún era un niño de primaria.

Aquel día se cumplían trece años exactos desde la muerte del gran mago Toichi Kuroba, que murió en aquel truco de escapismo después de ser todo preparado anteriormente por aquellos malditos hombres de negro que años atrás él mismo se encargo de encarcelar.

Miraba la lápida de piedra donde rezaba un escrito:

``Aquí yace el cuerpo de Toichi Kuroba,

gran mago, amigo, marido y padre.

Te deseamos la paz´´

En los tiempos que ahora corrían las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Kid había desaparecido hacía unos cuatro años, y ahora él, Kaito Kuroba siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre se había convertido en un gran mago, considerado el mejor del mundo por muchas personas.

Este hecho hacía que no siempre estuviera en Japón, pero siempre trataba de estar al menos en esas fechas, aunque a partir del año próximo seguramente no se movería mucho de la ciudad por asuntos personales.

Su madre, a diferencia de él seguía fuera del país sin siquiera ir a visitar la tumba del que una vez fue su marido, poniendo de excusa que no podía ir allí sin que los ojos se le humedecieran.

Realmente él nunca vio a su madre muy afectada por la perdida de su padre, aunque sabía que en el fondo le había dolido mucho su pérdida, solo que para que él pudiera salir de aquel que fue su pozo de amargura, ella hizo ver que no estaba tan afectada.

— Papá si vieras a mamá seguramente no la reconocerías — murmuró el ojiazul con mirada triste. Sabía que no servía de nada hablar con una piedra, pero aún así sentía que liberaba una gran carga, por ello siempre que iba allí lo hacía — Está muy activa últimamente, y tiene que estarlo para no decepcionarte según ella, te extraña tanto papá, aunque no lo admita sé que jamás te ha olvidado o intentado olvidar, tú fuiste la única persona a la que amó…Ojala esa maldita organización no se hubiera entrometido en tu camino…

Volvió a mirar la piedra de color oscuro que tenía en frente de él intentado contener lágrimas que hacía mucho que deseaba soltar, pero que no dejaba caer desde su muerte.

— Han pasado muchos años, pero aún así ni ella ni yo hemos conseguido superar tu muerte. Te he necesitado en tantos momentos…En mi primera presentación oficial como mago, en mis años de instituto en los que las hormonas varias veces querían tomar el control — soltó una risita mientras la primera de las gotas caía de sus ojos — En el primer robo. Aunque seguramente si hubieras estado aquí no me hubieras dejado realizarlo…Pero…Te extraño papá, mucho, y no solo yo. Además hay una personita que siempre me pregunta por ti…Siempre te imagina como un Dios todopoderoso al que dibuja muy a menudo…Ayari quiere conocerte… — susurró dejando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.

— Papá, papá — lo llamó un niño de no más de tres años que venía de la mano de una mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño revuelto. El pequeño traía unas rosas blancas en una de sus manos — Mira, ya he elegido unas flores para ponerle al abuelo — manifestó mostrándoselas a sus padre.

— Seguro que le gustarán mucho Ayari — sonrió al infante sin mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que has hecho últimamente?

— Sí, le voy a contar todo — habló el chico acercándose a la tumba mientras Kaito se ponía junto a la que fue su mejor amiga de la infancia y que ahora era su mujer.

— Kaito, ¿estás bien? — interrogó la mujer de hermosos ojos zafiro al ver las marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposo.

— Claro que sí Aoko, no te preocupes — dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, para después abrazarla con fuerza en un intento de reconfortarse.

— Mentiroso — musitó devolviéndole el abrazo, ella sabía perfectamente que todavía le dolía mucho la muerte de su progenitor.

— Llámame lo que quieras tonta, pero no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió apretándola más contra él.

— No pienso hacerlo imbécil — contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla — Ahora escucha a nuestro hijo, ¿si?

— Está bien, pero eso no me obliga a dejar de abrazarte — articuló mientras se separaba de ella y la abrazaba de lado para así poder mirar y escuchar a su hijo sin separarse de ella.

En respuesta Aoko puso los ojos en blanco, para a continuación escuchar lo que su hijo le decía a su difunto abuelo.

— Abuelo Toichi, ¿sabes qué? Papá el otro día me enseñó un truco de magia muy chulo. Con el puedo hacer aparecer una rosa, papá me dijo que así fue como conoció a mamá — explicó sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro — Además me ha dicho que a partir del año que viene podremos estar en Tokio todos los días porque empezaré a ir al colegio. Eso significa que podremos venir a verte más a menudo, ¿no es genial? — preguntó mientras su sonrisa se hacia más grande, hasta que en un momento se acordó de algo — Casi se me olvida, te he hecho un dibujo abuelo — formuló dirigiéndose a su madre que de su bolso sacó cuidadosamente un dibujo para dárselo ante el sorprendido mago que no sabía de la existencia de ese papel — Mira, estos somos tú, mamá, papá, la abuela Chikage y yo — explicó señalando con los dedos a cada persona.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste eso Ayari? — cuestionó Kaito mirando el dibujo con una sonrisa.

— Lo empecé hace una semana, quería traérselo al abuelo, y mamá dijo que era buena idea — reveló mientras sonreía orgulloso, para después mostrarse decaído — Pero no pude dibujar al abuelo Ginzo y a la abuela porque mamá no me cuenta nada de ella…

Kaito miró a su mujer comprensivo, después de todo el tema de su madre era un tabú. Ni siquiera él mismo supo completamente la historia, ya que ni padre ni hija se lo contaron, simplemente se tuvo que enterar por sus propios medios.

Sabía que para ella no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, y por ello no lo volvió a comentar jamás, aunque obviamente su hijo no sabía de ello.

— Ayari no vuelvas a mencionar ese tema, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero, ¿por qué? — cuestionó el infante con un puchero.

— Algún día lo sabrás, pero para ello no debes de volver a nombrarlo, ¿entendido?

— Entendido papá — contestó el pequeño volviendo su mirada a la tumba — ¿Por qué moriste tan pronto abuelo? Me hubiera gustado conocerte…Así podríamos estar todos juntos como una familia feliz — manifestó bajando la cabeza, al parecer toda su felicidad se había ido de golpe.

— Somos una familia feliz Ayari — declaró Aoko tomándolo de los hombros — Toichi está aquí con nosotros cuidándonos siempre aunque no podamos verlo, y seguro que no le gustará verte triste. Y lo mismo va para ti Kaito — habló mirando a su marido que giro la cara como si el comentario no fuera para él.

— Tienes razón mamá, no puedo estar triste porque el abuelo sigue conmigo — sonrió.

— Así me gusta — dijo Aoko mirando disimuladamente a su marido — Ayari ahora ve a buscar a tu abuela Chikage, te aseguro que la encontrarás escondida en alguna de las calles de tumbas cercanas — musitó para que nadie más que su hijo pudiera escucharla.

— Entendido — acepto él niño bajando mucho la voz, para después salir corriendo a buscar a su querida abuela.

Cuando perdió de vista a su hijo abrazó con fuerza a su marido, que en aquel momento se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerla a ella a su lado.

— Gracias por hacer que dejara de hablar de esa mujer — agradeció la joven madre ocultando su rostro en su pecho — No creí aguantar mucho — admitió tristemente.

— De nada cariño. Gracias a ti por decir todo eso, realmente tienes razón, todos somos una familia feliz, y aunque mi padre no este vivo para completarla sé que allí donde este siempre nos observa — articuló sonriendo feliz mirando su tumba.

— ¿Cuándo fue que maduraste tanto como para decir eso Kaito? — cuestionó una voz a las espaldas de ambos jóvenes, haciendo que se giraran para encarar a la persona allí presente — ¿Qué te pasa Kaito? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

— No imaginé verte aquí mamá, solo eso — reveló el muchacho con una perfecta cara de póquer — Dijiste que no querías venir aquí.

— Sé lo que dije, y hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido — habló haciendo que su hijo dejara caer esa cara de póquer — Jamás quise aceptar que tu padre estuviera muerto, y con eso yo misma me he hecho daño. Huí del país dejando atrás a mi único hijo por el miedo a los recuerdos, y hoy cuando Aoko me llamó lo comprendí todo…Gracias por esa llamada nuera.

— De nada, creo que era mi obligación abriros los ojos a la familia Kuroba — manifestó con aire orgulloso.

— Te recuerdo que eres parte de esa familia, mi querida Aoko Kuroba — recordó Kaito con aire divertido a su esposa revolviéndole el cabello.

— Lo sé — dijo volviéndose a poner el pelo en su sitio, para después mirar a su marido y sonreír — Y estoy orgullosa de ello Kaito.

Su marido solo pudo sonreír cariñosamente a su esposa para después intentar besarla.

— Os recuerdo que aquí hay un niño presente al que no le gustan las muestras de ese tipo de afecto en su presencia, ¿verdad Ayari? — pronunció Chikage mirando al niño que algo ruborizado se ocultaba en sus piernas para no ver la escena — Esas cosas mejor que las hagáis en privado.

Los padres del niño se pusieron completamente rojos ante las palabras de Chikage.

Hacía tiempo que estaban casados, pero aún así seguían avergonzándose cuando alguien les decía algo. Era extraño, pero así eran ellos, no les gustaba dar sus pruebas de afecto en público, preferían hacerlo en privado.

Abuela y nieto comenzaron a reír de la cara de los supuesto adultos, hasta que seguidamente los dos jóvenes padres comenzaron también a reír contagiados por la risa del los otros.

Algo alejado de allí, si uno se fijaba bien podría ver una silueta algo transparente que por fin esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fin podría marcharse de la tierra sin sentirse culpable, ya que al fin su familia estaba feliz.

Fin


End file.
